Arrogant
by missnapierquinn
Summary: Jason's having a slow night. Thankgod Nighwings out and about.


Jason was loud, arrogant and crude. He had a sway in his hips as he walked and an almost permanate smirk on his face.

He saunted over to Nightwing, gun twirling on his finger and a cheeky glint in his eyes. "Hey Big Bird, how's your night treating ya?" He said with a slightly husky voice. Nightwing stared at him. His helmet new scratch marks along the front and his clothes were singed. Nightwing cringed at the slightly burnt clothing. "What are you doing here, Jason?" He asked in a neutral tone.

Jason shrugged and walked closer. "Was in the area, thought I'd say 'hi', slow night tonight. Need something to keep me going". He stopped twirling his gun and watched Nightwing flinch. Jason grinned and raised it as to inspect the deadly device with sudden interest.

"Big bad Bats not out tonight I noticed. Usually spot him while I do my rounds. All alone you are, Big Blue". His tone full of dark amusement as he watched Nightwing Bat glare him.

"He had other engagements. I can handle things myself, Hood. Whatever you're planning you can move along. I'm not in the mood to entertain you". Nightwing growled. He didn't want to fight Jason tonight, or any night. Whatever the outcome he was always left feeling guilty and hollow. He made a promise a long time ago to never hurt Jason. But when he's hurling knives, punches and kicks at him it was hard to uphold.

"I see. You know, Blue..there are other ways you could entertain me". He said in a bedroom voice that made Nightwing's breath hitch. Jason wouldn't know subtlety if it roundhouse kicked him in his stupid handsome face!

"Jason, enough of your antics. I've got a job to do and I intend to finish it".

Jason chuckled and put his gun in his holster, taking his helmet off and tossed it aside. He looked up at Nightwing and gave his best sweet smile. "Honestly, Dickiebird you're Nightwing persona is as bad as B's". Dick glowered at that statement. "Hoo-Jay..really I need to finish patrol. I can't have you distracting me". He had dropped his 'Nightwing persona' and spoke with a soft plea in his voice. Jason was very distracting.

"Oh, Dickie just a little rough housing. Keep me pumped up. I wont hurt you too bad". He ended the sentence with slight growl. Dick sighed. "Jason all our..'rough housing' as you call it end up the same way. Both of us bloody and hurt and you coming back for-" "Make up sex?" Jason interrupted with a smirk. "No need to over dramatise it, Dickie. We both enjoy it".

Dick glanced down. "I know, I just-I..I don't like hurting you, Jaybird". Jason put a hand on Dick's face below his domino mask. "I like it, Dick. I like it when..you hurt me". And with that he pulled back and pulled his knife out. "Shall we dance?"

Dick barely dodged the blade as it went for his arm. Jason launched and tackled Dick to the ground. They fought for dominance and Dick won landing a fist on Jason's jaw. With a laugh Jason whipped his legs around Dick's torso and grabbed his arms. Turning them to the side Jason maneuvered them so he was ontop. He looked down at Dick and smirked.

"I'm not in the mood to come chasing you later tonight. This roofs secured. And you know I like it risky, Big Blue". He grinded his hips on Dicks and moaned. Dick felt his face flush. The risk and his arousal was all too much.

He pulled Jason into a kiss. Their tongues sliding over lips, teeth banging together and moans escaping into the air. Jason made way to removing Dicks crotch plate. He unclipped the seals and was meet with quite a bulge. Dick hissed as Jason palmed him through his boxers.

Jason smirked as Dick whimpered his name. Jason pulled Dicks boxers down and stared up at Dick. A sultry look on his face that made Dick moan. Jason wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and Dick lost it. Moaning as he grabbed Jason's hair. "Littlewing...littl-oh god!".

Jason moaned, loving that name. He made a fast motion as he took all of him in his mouth. Running his tongue along the underside. Dick's pleas becoming incoherent as he quickened his pace. Wanting Dick to come like it was his mission in life.

Dick gasped as he felt the sensation bubble inside. "God, Littlwing I'm gonna-I'm..!" And Jason moaned as Dick emptied in his mouth. Dick groaned and whimpered Jason's name. Gasping for air he looked at Jason. His mouth red, swallon and wet. He smirked at Dick. "That was a big load, Dickie. Might have to visit more often".

Jason stood, licking hs lips as he laughed at Dicks state. Bright red face, half lided eyes and his hair sticking to his with sweat. "Jay..you..I"

"Shh. You know it's much better when I've been hanging out for it". He grabbed his helmet and looked at Dick's disappointed face. "Leave your window unlock, Dickie". And he was gone.

Dick let himself relax abit longer before he put his uniform back together.

He stepped to the edge of the building and heard the sound of fighing and yelling. Red Hoods voice clear in the night yelling jokes and criticising their moves and assaults.

Arrogant little shit. He thought as he smiled and silently thanked whoever was taking Jason on as he heard Red Hood swear in an aggressive tone.

When Jason comes by tonight it...it should be interesting. He could admit to himself that getting hurt wasn't that bad.


End file.
